


[Podfic] While We Two Keep Together

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snowball Fight, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is fluff and porn and feelings and absolutely nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] While We Two Keep Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While We Two Keep Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14852) by cimmerians. 



> I usually record CrissColfer. This is my first Klaine podfic and my first request! This one is for you, [**asteropeblue**](http://asteropeblue.livejournal.com/) \- I hope you enjoy!

[While We Two Keep Together](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/2093.html)  
Rating: NC-17

Length: 00:46:21  
Download: [MP3|42.5MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?afixs4g14soi09o)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/14359.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3371777.html), [amplficathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1289666.html)  



End file.
